


demi moore

by atsukomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Texting, i hate gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsukomo/pseuds/atsukomo
Summary: you got quiet on the other line, said the sun was coming up and i laughed until i couldn't breathe.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	demi moore

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings: non-explicit alcohol and drug use
> 
> -
> 
> for mimai, even though you don't know how to read.

**you** \- 10:43pm

heyyyyy sakusa

its atsumu

from camp

**sakusa** \- 10:45pm

I’m aware

You gave me your number

**you** \- 10:45pm

oh right

**you** \- 10:48pm

so how r u

**sakusa** \- 10:48pm

No 

**you** \- 10:49pm

wtf

rude

was just askin how u are

the polite thing to do

**sakusa** \- 10:49pm

Why are you texting me

It’s a school night

**you** \- 10:49pm

ok and

school doesnt matter

plus were friends

friends text each other

**sakusa** \- 10:51pm

What makes you think we’re friends

**you** \- 10:51pm

wow wtf

rude

so rude and mean

cruel probably

**sakusa** \- 10:52pm

Can you stop talking

**you** \- 10:52pm

no u know what i dont think i will

this is all so unjust actually.

youre hurtin my feelings so hard right now

**sakusa** \- 10:52pm

I’m not doing this right now

**you** \- 10:52pm

when ive done NOTHIN to you

**sakusa** \- 10:53pm

Goodnight miya.

**you** \- 10:53pm

oh

**you** \- 11:32pm

gnight sakusa :)

*

**you** \- 6:32pm

evenin sakusa

**you** \- 6:54pm

wow no response

ur too good for me now or somethin

got a hot date tonight

whos the lucky lady

*unlucky

lol

**sakusa** \- 6:56pm

Don’t you have other friends to bother

A brother to bother

**you** \- 6:57pm

yeah but i wanted to bug u

so

hot date?

**sakusa** \- 6:59pm

No thank you

And i was it wouldn’t be with a “lucky lady”

**you** \- 7:00pm

oh

ur gay?

**sakusa** \- 7:03pm

Yes

**you** \- 7:04pm

oh 

cool

**sakusa** \- 7:05pm

That was a much less explosive reaction than I was expecting

**you** \- 7:05pm

wtf

did u think im homophobic

im so offended

ill have u know i like men

and women but thts not the point here

**sakusa** \- 7:06pm

Okay

I didnt ask

**you** \- 7:06pm

would it kill u to have some tact

ur killin me sakusa

hold on wait

**sakusa** \- 7:06pm

What now

**you** \- 7:07pm

i need to make a nickname up for u

**sakusa** \- 7:09pm

Please god no

**you** \- 7:09pm

nope its too late

gears r turning

ur first name is kiyoomi right

**sakusa** \- 7:10pm

Don’t even think about it

**you** \- 7:10pm

relax relax i know were not there yet

hmm

how about omikun

omiomi

yeah i like that

**sakusa** \- 7:11pm

I really do not like you

**you** \- 7:11pm

liar

well ill let u go back to whatever it is u were doing omiomi

til next time

*

**you** \- 7:15pm

hes gay

**spawn of satan** \- 7:16pm

i literally do not care

*

**you** \- 9:34pm

gl tomorrow

make it to the chip so i can whoop u

**omiomi** \- 9:56pm

That's the funniest thing you’ve ever said

See you there

**you** \- 9:56pm

:P

*

**omiomi** \- 4:33pm

You played well

Not well enough but

Semantics

**you** \- 4:34pm

yeah whatever

we’ll get u next time

**omiomi** \- 4:39pm

Looking forward to seeing you try

  
  


*

**you** \- 6:24pm

OMI

this cat looks like u

[ _image attachment_ ]

**omiomi** \- 6:45pm

What

What made you come to that conclusion

**you** \- 6:46pm

…

are u kiddin me

that looks exactly like u

**omiomi** \- 6:51pm

Debatable

Why a cat

**you** \- 6:53pm

cuz ur just like meow 

u know

ur just a cat idk how to explain it

cats always keep themselves clean n shit maybe thats it

**omiomi** \- 6:54pm

Meow

?

Not the most intelligent thing you’ve ever said miya

**you** \- 6:55pm

ok shutup actually

never saying anything nice to u ever again

**omiomi** \- 6:55pm

That was supposed to be nice?

**you** \- 6:56pm

um yeah

if someone compared me to a cute animal id be so happy

**omiomi** \- 6:56pm

Hmm

**omiomi** \- 6:59pm

[image file]

**you** \- 7:00pm

wtf is that

**omiomi** \- 7:01pm

A raccoon

We’re doing animal comparisons are we not

**you** \- 7:01pm

ok

i need to process this for a second

**you** \- 7:04pm

ok processed

why

is it cus u think im cute ;)

**omiomi** \- 7:05pm

Don’t think so highly of yourself

**you** \- 7:05pm

:/

ok then why

since ur SOOOOO confident in your animal association

ness

**omikun** \- 7:05pm

You’re annoying

And i can see digging around in garbage being something you’d do

**you** \- 7:05pm

you dont actually think that do u

right omi

right

**omiomi** \- 7:06pm

Do i look like the type to lie

**you** \- 7:06pm

no

but maybe ur making a joke

nvm u dont seem like u have a sense of humor LOL

if u did u wld laugh at me all the time

**omiomi** \- 7:07pm

[ _video attachment_ ]

**you** \- 7:08pm

what the fuck

stop doing that

shut up

*

**you** \- 7:08pm

HE CAN LAUGH

**spawn of satan** \- 7:08pm

once again

don’t care

*

**you** \- 4:22pm

omiomiomiomiomiomi

check this out

[ _image file_ ]

**omikun** \- 4:30pm

Why did you do that to yourself.

**you** \- 4:31pm

cuz it looks cool duh

also cos ppl kept getting me n samu mixed up and its annoying

do u like it :)

**omikun** \- 4:34pm

Your hair looks like straw

That's not a compliment before you try to twist my words

Tell your brother he looks good. Grey suits him

**you** \- 4:35pm

what the hell is wrong with you

why would u say that

goodbye kiyoomi.

**omikun** \- 4:38pm

Finally

*

**you** \- 11:32pm

u know omi

u dont have to pretend like u dont like me

i know u just do it to look cool

its ok! ur allowed to be my friend

**omikun** \- 11:33pm

Who said it was pretend

**you** \- 11:33pm

:/

whatever

wyd rn

wanna get snacks

**omikun** \- 11:34pm

We have to be up at 7 tomorrow

**you** \- 11:35pm

oh my bad ur highness

forgot u need ur beauty sleep

can u ask komori kun

**omikun** \- 11:36pm

I'd honestly rather not

**you** \- 11:37pm

what the hell

nvm hes here bye

*

**you** \- 10:07pm

snacks

**omiomi** \- 10:09pm

Fine 

**you** \- 10:09pm

:)

*

**you** \- 4:19pm

have u ever felt like

not good enough

**omiomi** \- 4:23pm

Why do you ask

**you** \- 4:24pm

doesnt matter

just askin

**omiomi** \- 4:24pm

I can't empathize with you if you don't tell me what's happening

**omiomi** \- 4:28pm

Miya

**omiomi** \- 4:32pm

Miya its not like you to just drop shit and leave

Is something going on

**omiomi** \- 5:15pm

Atsumu

**you** \- 5:16pm

sorry was doing something

didnt realize u wanted to talk to me so bad lol

should play hard to get more often then huh

**omiomi** \- 5:16pm

Don't play dumb miya

What's wrong with you

**you** \- 5:18pm

wow blunt

**you** \- 5:21pm

im captain

next year

**omiomi** \- 5:23pm

Congrats

Why would that be a bad thing

**you** \- 5:24pm

because like

shit

like i know im good

im really good

duh

but idk if

idk

**omiomi** \- 5:27pm

It’s a big responsibility

**you** \- 5:27pm

yea exactly

n its not like

bc im not one to shy away from a challenge or anything its just

like what if i fuck up

if we couldnt pull it off under kita san

idk

**omiomi** \- 5:28pm

Kita-san?

**you** \- 5:28pm

my captain

**omiomi** \- 5:29pm

Right

**you** \- 5:30pm

n also like 

this is samus last year playing volleyball

fuckin quitter

but i dont want to let him down

**omiomi** \- 5:32pm

I don't think you could ever let him down

I don't know osamu that well but i do understand being a sibling

**you** \- 5:32pm

ur not an only child

what 

**omiomi** \- 5:33pm

I have 3 sisters

**you** \- 5:33pm

cool 

are they hot

**omiomi** \- 5:35pm

Why would you ask that

**you** \- 5:35pm

sorry 

what were u saying

**omiomi** \- 5:36pm

I know you care about your brother a lot and he cares a lot about you

And it's different being a twin but i know there's not much my sisters could ever do to let me down

Losing a couple volleyball games isn't on that list

And i think even though it's different it's still the same

If this was motoyas last year id be nervous as well

So it’s understandable for you to feel that way

**you** \- 5:40pm

ok wow way to rub in how u still have someone to play with

say hi to him for me tho hows he doing

and thanks omi

that actually means a lot coming from u

**omiomi** \- 5:40pm

No problem

*

**you** \- 9:58am

hey omi i know ur gonna be real heartbroken but im gonna be out today so i cant talk to u 

that much

must be rly sad to hear that right

**omiomi** \- 10:02am

Do you want a serious answer

**you** \- 10:02am

no dont hurt my feelings

especially bc i have to spend the whole day with samu and sunarin

so miserable 

**you** \- 10:07am

so are u gonna ask what im doing today or

**omiomi** \- 10:08am

I thought you were going to be quiet today

**you** \- 10:09am

wow attitude

can u just ask

pls

**omiomi** \- 10:11am

What are you doing today miya

**you** \- 10:12am

we’re hiking :)

**omiomi** \- 10:13am

Great 

Can i expect silence now

**you** \- 10:13am

yea yea whatever

i know ur sad ur not talkin to me

can sense it thru the screen

ok bye see u later omiomi

**omiomi** \- 10:20am

Have fun

**you** \- 2:32pm

ok i know u must be so sad ur not here rn

even though theres dirt and shit

check this out

[ _image file_ ]

**omiomi** \- 2:38pm

Pretty

**you** \- 2:43pm

ikr

views fuckin sick

[ _image file_ ]

[ _image file_ ]

**omiomi** \- 2:45pm

Those pictures are considerably worse than the first one

**you** \- 2:47pm

literally how

only difference is u get to see my gorgeous mug

**you** \- 2:53pm

fuck you

**omiomi** \- 2:54pm

The sentiment is returned in full

**you** \- 2:54pm

yeah yeah whatever

[ _image file_ ]

look @ this lil stinker

think im gonna bring him home with me

**omiomi** \- 2:57pm

What

The fuck is that

**you** \- 2:57pm

a millipede lol

**you** \- 3:04pm

omi?

[ _message not sent_ ]

**you** \- 3:04pm

what the hell

[ _message not sent_ ]

**you** \- 3:04pm

unblock me

[ _message not sent_ ]

**you** \- 3:20pm

asshole

[ _message not sent_ ]

*

**you** \- 5:43pm

we left the pleasantries on the court right

**omiomi** \- 5:45pm

Ugh

**you** \- 5:45pm

taking that as a yes

YUUUUUUUUP

HOWS THAT L TASTE

SPRING HIGH CHAMPS 2014 BABY

**omiomi** \- 5:46pm

Do i have to remind you of how insecure you were going into

**you** \- 5:46pm

no you dont its ok

anyways

r u gonna go pro next szn so i can beat u on the big stage

**omiomi** \- 5:46pm

No

**you** \- 5:48pm

what

**omiomi** \- 5:48pm

I’m going to university

Some of us actually care about getting an education

**you** \- 5:48pm

thats bullshit

ur totally good enough to go straight to the league

**omiomi** \- 5:49pm

It’s my decision

**you** \- 5:51pm

i know but

why

doesnt make any sense

**omiomi** \- 5:52pm

It doesn’t have to make sense to you

It’s my life

**you** \- 5:52pm

ig

just feels like the wrong decision

**omiomi** \- 5:54pm

You think we’re more similar than we are

I’m not like you like that

Not everything revolves around you like you think it does

**you** \- 5:55pm

ok fuck u

actually

**you** \- 6:00pm

have fun at uni or whatever idc

**omiomi** \- 6:01pm

Good

**you** \- 6:01pm

good

*

**you** \- 1:21am

fuck

omi 

can u call me

no one else is picking up

**you** \- 1:30am

please

*

**you** \- 2:34pm

playing the adlers today

ill say hi to kourai n tobio for u if u want

and ushiwaka but m sure u talk

ok gtg

*

[ _incoming call from omiomi - 11:32pm_ ]

**Miya Atsumu** : Om—Sakusa?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : (unintelligible)

**Miya Atsumu** : ...Sakusa?

**Sakusa Kiyoom** i: Hm—oh! (laughs) You picked up! You picked up. What the hell?

**Miya Atsumu** : Are ya....is everything okay?

**Sakusa Kiyoom** i: Why would I not be okay? (snorts) I’m doing so great. So great. You picked up.

**Miya Atsumu** : Yeah, I picked up...are ya sure you’re fine?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : (laughs) I wanted to hear you! I wanted to—be quiet, I’m on the ph—stop! This is...(unintelligible)

**Miya Atsumu** : Sakusa.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I’m—hm?

**Miya Atsumu** : D’ya have a reason for callin’ me at...almost midnight?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : No, just wanted to hear you. And you picked up!

**Miya Atsumu** : Oh.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : (voices in background) No, stop! Stop. I’m—shut up! I’m leaving.

**Miya Atsumu** : Um.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Sorry about that. (laughs)

**Miya Atsumu** : ...Sakusa, are you drunk?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : What? No. Noooooo. (laughs) I hate alcohol. No. Not drunk. (laughs) Not _drunk_.

**Miya Atsumu** : Oh. M’kay.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : You know, I always forgot how much…how much I like your voice.

**Miya Atsumu** : Really?  
  
****

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Mmm, yeah. I like it when you talk. It’s nice.

**Miya Atsumu** : Oh. Thanks.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I wish you were here right now. It’s cold.

**Miya Atsumu** : Sa--

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Why are you (laughs) why are you calling me that? What about--what was that nickname you had for me? I always liked it, even if I never told you. I liked it a lot.

**Miya Atsumu** : Sak--Omi, I--

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Yeah. (laughs) Omi. Omi-kun. I wish you were here. I want to hear you say that here. I think I...miss you. Yeah. I miss you.

**Miya Atsumu** : ...I have to go. ’m sorry.

[ _call disconnected_ ]

*

**omikun** \- 8:32am

If i said anything last night

I apologize

**you** \- 10:28am

dw ab it

**you** \- 11:54am

actually u know what

no 

how are you just gonna

**you** \- 12:05pm

its been months sakusa

and you

what were u even doing last night anyways

getting high with ur uni friends or something i dont even know

i dont even care

point is u cant just

i dont understand u

**omiomi** \- 12:11pm

I’m sorry

**you** \- 12:13pm

no i dont

i dont know

idk 

just go back to not talking to me or wtv

we can go back to that fake hate thing we used to have way back when

idk what this is idk if i want to figure it out

**omiomi** \- 12:41pm

That’s fine

**you** \- 12:49pm

yeah

good

*

**spawn of satan** \- 1:00pm

did u fuck up

**you** \- 1:00pm

stay out of my business

**you** \- 1:03pm

yes

**spawn of satan** \- 1:03pm

lol

gl with that

**you** \- 1:03pm

fuck you

*

**you** \- 9:36pm

congrats on mvp

*

**you** \- 4:37pm

whos ur roommate

**omiomi** \- 4:53pm

Hinata

**you** \- 4:53pm

oh that

makes sense actually

**you** \- 5:10pm

well if u ever wanna swing by me n bokkuns just say the word

**omiomi** \- 5:15pm

I’ll pass

**you** \- 5:15pm

cool

*

**you** \- 10:55pm

u can shower first

getting snacks w wan san

if u go to sleep before i get back can u leave the light on at least

**omiomi** \- 10:59pm

I’ll consider

**you** \- 10:59pm

please omi

pretty pretty please

if i trip on something and sprain my ankle what woud u do

no setter for tomorrow

we’d lose and itd be all ur fault

**omiomi** \- 11:00pm

Our second string setter is more than capable

We’d be fine without you

**you** \- 11:00pm

oh shut it

do u want anything from the store

**omiomi** \- 11:00pm

Coconut water

**you** \- 11:01pm

wtf

ok

**omiomi** \- 11:01pm

Do you have something against coconut water

**you** \- 11:02pm

nope

none at all

this is a judgement free zone

…

**omiomi** \- 11:02pm

Should i be expecting a drink

**you** \- 11:02pm

yes sir its on its way

*

**you** \- 8:15pm

r u going out tn

**omiomi** \- 8:16pm

What do you think

Use your brain for once

**you** \- 8:16pm

rude :/ was just asking

u should come

night out on the town

boys night in tokyo

jackals and adlers take on the big city

**omiomi** \- 8:17pm

I lived here for 18 years

This isn’t anything special

**you** \- 8:17pm

boo forgot ur a city slicker

whatever its cool

ill bring back a little souvenir just for u

**omiomi** \- 8:18pm

Don’t

Your taste in most things is questionable

**you** \- 8:18pm

hey

**omiomi** \- 8:19pm

Have fun

Don’t drink too much

**you** \- 8:19pm

no promises

**you** \- 1:27am 

omi what if 

what if you were a littl fro g 

and you hoppedaround everywhere

what if you and shoyo were little f rogs

and iwas a frog too and we all just

we just did frog thigs

wld that be cool or what

i think thatd be SO cool

bokkun coudl be a frog too but idk if u want him to be

he doesnt have to be a frog if u dont want

him 2

he can be an um

he can be a toad

yeah

toadkun haha

frogomi andfrogtsumu and toadkun

**you** \- 1:45am

ok see u at practm

**omiomi** \- 9:15am

For everyone else on this earth’s sake stay away from alcohol for the rest of your life

*

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 3:01pm

sometimes you’re not very smart, atsumu-san

**you** \- 3:03pm

i know shou kun

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 3:03pm

just talk to him!!! shouldn’t be that hard

you’re overthinking it

**you** \- 3:04pm

i know shou kun

s just

idk

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 3:04pm

you’re scared

and that’s fine!!! omi-san is scary sometimes

i think you’re just being a little um

what’s the word for when you blow things out of proportion

**you** \- 3:06pm

irrational

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 3:06pm

yeah!!! that

you don’t have anything to worry about

i should know :)

since we're best friends and all :)

**you** \- 3:08pm

wtf i thought i was your best friend

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 3:09pm

sorry, atsumu-san :)

**you** \- 3:09pm

sfine totally not heartbroken

okay

im gonna do it

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 3:10pm

yeah!!!!!! go atsumu-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tell me how it goes ;D

**you** \- 3:30pm

shou kun can we just date instead

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 3:32pm

no, atsumu-san

**you** \- 3:33pm

worth a shot

*

_“It’s Kiyoomi. Don’t call back.”_

[ _At the tone, please leave a message. When you are finished recording, please hang up._ ]

**Miya Atsumu** : Um. Hey, Omi. I hope you’re...having a good night. Um. (coughs) I know you’re with family right now n’ my shit is the last thing you wanna deal with or whatever, but I need ’ta just--I need ’ta say this. Fuck. 

_Fuck_. Omi, it’s always been you. It’s been you this whole time, or at least for a while. Long enough. And… ‘m sorry for disappearin’ on ya for like, two years. If ya even still care about that. I don’t know. I was… (laughs) I was scared, ‘cause it seemed like…I dunno. I thought I could just--jus’ ignore it for forever n’ leave it as that and then ya just had t’join…(choked noise) ya had to join the one pro team I was on, huh? Can’t ever let me live shit down. (laughs) But I guess I always liked that about ya. Accountability and whatever. And all the other stuff about ya too. How you’re prob’ly gonna think I’m a fuckin’ idiot for sayin’ all this in a voicemail. I like that. And s’ so stupid, but I do. So. There’s that.

An’ I guess it just…took not talkin’ to ya for so long for me to figure it all out. I missed ya. You said ya missed me that one time and I couldn’t--it made me feel _real_ weird. I think that’s when it clicked (laughs). N’ now everythin’s kinda like how it used ’ta be, a little bit. Fallin’ back into old routines. S’nice. S’a little different but… (sniffs) Fuck. Why am I crying. Um. I guess that’s it. You don’t have to even… you can forget this all happened. ‘S fine by me. _More_ than fine. I just wanted ’ta get it out. (laughs) Um. I’d tell ya to say hi to your ma for me but that’s kinda weird so…see ya when you get back. Bye.

*

**omiomi** \- 11:43pm

Meet me outside

*

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 8:22am

so :)

woke up to 

i’m assuming it went well :)

**you** \- 8:55am

dont talk to me

dont talk to me ever again

dont even go down that road either i know what ur thinking

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 8:55am

:)

**you** \- 8:55am

its not like that

shut up

dont be so smug

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 8:56am

…… :)

**you** \- 8:56am

dont say shit to anyone you hear me

smug little bugger

bane of my existence

**SHOUYOU!!!!!** \- 8:57am

i won’t!!! dw

and you dont mean that, atsumu-san

:)

**you** \- 8:58am

yeah i dont

**SHOUYOU!!!!!!** \- 8:59am

:)

*

**you** \- 9:00am

I WON

**spawn of satan** \- 9:23am

congrats 

only took you what

6 years

**you** \- 9:25am

shut up

can u be happy for me just this once

**spawn of satan** \- 9:26am

[ _image file_ ]

we’re both so proud of you tsumu

fantastic work 

**you** \- 9:26am

ew ew ew

tell sunarin he sucks

**spawn of satan** \- 9:27am

oh i know

**you** \- 9:27am

ur worse than me and i hate you

**spawn of satan** \- 9:28am

no you don’t

**you** \- 9:28am

yeah i dont

*

**you** \- 11:32am

do u want to get dinner after prac

**omi :)** \- 11:37am

Yes

Isn’t that what people typically do when they’re dating

**you** \- 11:38am

shutup 

i meant like tonight specifically

**omi :)** \- 11:39am

I know

Yes id like to go to dinner wtih you tonight

**you** \- 11:39am

sick

ill pick u up at 7 ;)

r u excited

**omi :)** \- 11:40am

Do you want a serious answer

**you** \- 11:40am

yeah actually

**omiomi** \- 11:41am

I am

Excited that is

**you** \- 11:41

good

:)

**Author's Note:**

> title and description from phoebe bridgers' [demi moore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lMXZg8BCHA). i owe most of this to phoebe, actually.
> 
> PHEW. it's finally done. thank fucking christ. have you ever formatted text messages in google docs? have you ever tried to establish some semblance of pacing like this? it's miserable. this was the most frustrating two weeks of my entire life.
> 
> super special thanks to the homies gc and ang for seeing me through this, as well as all of my mutuals. i love y'all.
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/komorigf) if you want to talk about sakusa with me. i love talking about him. can never shut up, actually. he haunts my dreams.


End file.
